


Oh, Tied Up In Pretty Young Things

by seongjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ateez ficfest, BDSM, Dom!Joong, Hongjoong has his life together, M/M, Rope Bondage, Seongsang let Yunho live challenge: failed, Shibari, Sub!Yunho, Yunho is a tired panicky gay, but also kinda a sugar daddy au, listen i just needed an excuse for tender horny yunjoong, not a sugar daddy au, slightly aged up hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongjoongie/pseuds/seongjoongie
Summary: The problem with dating a wealthy fashion designer when you’re a broke college student, Yunho thinks to himself as his friends cornered him on his way to class, is that everyone thinks he’s your sugar daddy.





	Oh, Tied Up In Pretty Young Things

The student center was silent aside from the soft clicking of keys as a small army of exhausted college students frantically typed their papers; finals week was swiftly approaching and apparently not a soul on campus was ready for it. Yunho was sitting alone in a little corner with papers and books spread all over the table, all pushed aside to make room for three disposable coffee cups and a half empty container of cup noodles. He was deeply immersed in both his writing and his ‘meal’ when a voice jolted him out of his trance. 

“Yunho, we need to talk about your spending habits.” Yunho’s head whipped around to face whoever was talking to him, dread filling his features-- he’d been trying to avoid the subject. He felt the chopsticks he was holding not-so-gracefully slip out of his grasp, taking his ramen down with them. He glanced down sadly and then looked back at the voice with an annoyed pout and narrowed eyes.

“That cost me a whole fucking dollar, hyung, what the fuck,” Yunho whined to Seonghwa as he attempted to salvage the spilled noodles. There was no point. They were doomed. Yunho peered into the cup. “That was the last bite, too. What the hell did I do to deserve this suffering? This is a cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Judging by the Gucci belt you’re wearing, you have plenty of money to spare. Also, isn’t there a ‘no eating in the student center’ rule? Because of the ant issue?” Yeosang piped up, appearing out of thin air because _ apparently _ he could fucking teleport. 

“It was a gift, you brat,” Yunho mumbled, pointedly ignoring the second part of Yeosang’s statement just like he had pointedly ignored the very prominent ‘NO FOOD ALLOWED’ sign taped up just two feet from his table. He also tried to ignore the way the two pests pulled out chairs and sat down on either side of him, effectively trapping him in his spot against the wall.

“From _ who _ ? Was it your super secret sugar daddy that you refuse to admit you have?”

“It was from my _ boyfriend, _ you fucking snakes!” Yunho snapped, frustration rising in his throat. This was the third time this week they’d tried to corner him and each time they refused to accept that he had found someone. Granted, his boyfriend _ was _ older and his boyfriend _ was _ rich but that didn’t make him a sugar daddy. Right?

“Sir, we are simply concerned citizens. There is no need to be defensive or to lie about having a boyfriend. It’s okay to have a sugar daddy,” Seonghwa scolds, smacking his hand on the table and drawing concerned glances from other people in the near vicinity.

“He’s not my fucking sugar daddy!” Yunho whined.

“Then why haven’t we seen him? You’re hiding him from us. It’s suspicious. You won’t even tell us his _ name _ ,” Yeosang pipes up from Yunho’s left.

“Yeah, Yunho, what’s his name. Does he go to school here? What does he look like?” Seonghwa croons from Yunho’s right. Yunho doesn’t try to concuss himself on the table. Not at all. That would be silly. Seonghwa cackles, because he’s an asshole. It’s like he enjoys laughing at Yunho’s pain.

“His name is Kim Hongjoong. I’ve told you this. He graduated a couple of years ago. And he’s a hotter piece of ass than you’ll ever get. Can this discussion be over yet? I have work to do, because unlike you idiots I actually want to pass my classes.” Yunho motioned to his chaotic spread of materials with a sweeping gesture, accidentally smacking his hand on the corner of his laptop screen. He let out a curse under his breath and nursed his hand as he shot daggers at the pair of idiots to his right and left. 

“See, Yunho, ol’ buddy ol’ pal,” Yeosang began, placing a comforting hand on Yunho’s shoulder. His tone was splenda sweet and it took all of Yunho’s self restraint not to bat him away. “I want to believe you. I really do. However, the only Kim Hongjoong that shows up on Google when we search his name is a popular fashion designer. And, nothing against you, man, but he’s a little bit out of your league.” 

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s him, dickhead. My _ boyfriend _ Kim Hongjoong the fashion designer who loves me very much. He’s not my fucking sugar daddy!”

“You’re awfully defensive. We still love you Yunho, rich hot sugar daddy or not.” With that final statement Seonghwa stood up, Yeosang following him mere seconds afterward. “We’ll leave you to your studying, but this isn’t over yet.” With one last comforting pat on the back from Seonghwa (read: painful slap) the pair trotted away. They were almost out the door at the other end of the room before Yeosang turned around.

“Hyung, if he really was your boyfriend, we would have met him by now!” he crooned before disappearing into the hallway.

“He’s been busy!” Yunho yelled back, voice cracking miserably. He slammed his head into the table in misery as every head in the room turned to glare at him. Yunho sighed for the thousandth time in the last five minutes. He really needed better friends.

—————

Yunho wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up in his current situation. All he knew was that his roommate Jongho had sexiled him once again, bringing him to Hongjoong’s studio apartment in the penthouse of some fancy high rise. Hongjoong had opened the door, taken one look at his “hyung it happened again” pout, and dragged him towards the plush leather couch where a glass of wine and a movie was already waiting. Somewhere along the line the soft cuddlefest had turned into a fierce makeout session, and from there things escalated severely, ultimately leading Yunho to where he was now. Sitting pretty and still on the bed while his boyfriend artfully bound his arms and torso in stunning red ropes. 

The pattern crossed over his chest in a beautiful weblike design, wrapping around his neck and back to render his arms completely useless. Yunho didn’t think he could move them if he tried, but if he did, the rope looping around his neck would choke him. The ropes travelled down to his crotch in a diamond pattern and wrapped around his balls in a way that would pull if he moved even a little bit. His calves were bound tightly to his thighs. Above him was one Kim Hongjoong, with a predatory shark-like grin plastered on his face and a ball gag dangling loosely in one hand. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, baby?” Hongjoong crooned. Yunho nodded emphatically, pitifully desperate and hard despite not even having been touched yet. 

“Yes, sir, I’ll be a good boy for you!” he responded. He gasped slightly as Hongjoong’s hand collided with his exposed thigh, leaving a red mark. Yunho pointedly ignored the way his cock twitched at the slap. He wasn’t embarrassed at how easy it was for Hongjoong to work him up, per se, but he sure as fuck wasn’t proud of it. 

“Then keep your mouth shut. I don’t want to hear a single noise out of you. Not a word, not a moan, nothing. If you disobey me I’ll have to use this.” Hongjoong wiggled the gag around in the air as he spoke, the perfect picture of dominance. Yunho nodded again, determination burning in his eyes. He was going to be a good boy for his hyung if it killed him. 

The task proved only a slight bit difficult when Hongjoong placed one of his dainty hands on Yunho’s chest and not so daintily pushed him flat on his back. The movement caused the ropes around his balls to tug painfully and he almost let out a keening whimper; Yunho had to bite painfully hard on his tongue to keep it in. Looming over him, Hongjoong chuckled darkly and slowly dragged his hand down towards Yunho’s aching cock, the faint whisper of touch sending shivers down his spine. The elder laid one more firm smack to the inside of Yunho’s thigh, causing him to jump and pull the rope taut once again. This time, he did let out a small yelp. 

“What did I just fucking say, baby boy?” Hongjoong asked. His tone sounded almost bored but his darkened gaze sent bolts of electricity through Yunho’s body. Yunho had the decency to look ashamed and he swallowed the whimper as Hongjoong finally ran a finger down the length of his leaking cock. 

The elder grinned, finally wrapping his hand around Yunho’s length. “That’s what I thought, puppy.” Due to his uncomfortable position Yunho couldn’t exactly see what Hongjoong was doing, but it felt absolutely amazing. He was caught off guard when he felt the warm heat of Hongjoong’s mouth as he swallowed his cock down to the hilt in one go. His thighs involuntary twitched and the ropes pulled once again, the burn of the pain feeling so damn _ good. _Yunho managed to swallow the sound he was about to make and got a content groan from Hongjoong as a reward

Nothing made Yunho feel better than knowing he was pleasing someone else. He’d been that way his whole life, according to his mother. Of course, as a kid it pertained to helping other people with tasks and being a generally friendly guy, but as he got older and more sexually active it began to develop into an entire kink. Hearing the soft moans his boyfriend was making around his cock was more satisfying than Hongjoong could ever know. 

Wait. Boyfriend. The word that had been circling in his head ever since that conversation with Yeosang and Seonghwa. Hongjoong, his boyfriend, who bought him pretty things and fucked him stupid, but who was always busy when Yunho was free. Hongjoong, his boyfriend that took him to fancy restaurants but had never met Yunho’s friends. Fuck, his friends had a point, didn’t they. 

Yunho’s spiralling thoughts were cut off by the smarting sensation of a palm across his face, followed by his hyung’s small hand gripping his jaw and forcing them to make eye contact. Yunho hadn’t even noticed Hongjoong stop giving him head. “You were getting away from me, baby. Come back to me.” Hongjoong demanded from above him, gaze cold and steely. Yunho could see concern flickering around in the back of them, though, and his stomach churned with guilt.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he mumbled. His hands twisted in their ties. Yunho felt a single, traitorous tear roll down his cheek. Before he knew it all of the weight left his body as Hongjoong crawled off of him. His dainty hands caressed Yunho’s face, wiping away the betraying tear with a soft swipe of his thumb. 

“Yunho, baby? Are you good? What’s your color. I’m sorry if I was too much,” Hongjoong babbled in between soft face kisses, his demeanor shifting entirely away from his previously dominating persona. 

“I-I’m still green hyung. I was just; I was thinking about something Seonghwa and Yeosang were saying earlier. I’m fine. You’re fine. K-Keep going. Please.” Yunho sniffled, trying to wrench his face out of Hongjoong’s grasp and bury it into the plush pillows and blankets. 

“You’re obviously not okay, Yunho. Tell me what’s on your mind. I’m here for you, I promise. Do you want me to untie you at least?” Yunho nodded slowly and Hongjoong quickly moved to undo the knots. The tender look in his eyes made Yunho feel like Hongjoong was unravelling _ him _, too, not just the ropes. Once he was freed he burst up into Hongjoong’s arms, holding the smaller close to his chest. 

“How about this. You tell me what’s going on in there,” Hongjoong leaned back and tapped Yunho’s forehead with a soft smile. “And I’ll let you cum. That sound fair?” Yunho nodded shyly. Hongjoong tutted. “I need a yes or no. And you _ need _ to tell me if it gets to be too much. I can’t read your mind, baby.”

“Yes, hyung, god, please touch me. I need you,” Yunho stammered. Hongjoong grinned smugly and reached down to wrap a dainty hand around Yunho’s cock. He gave it a few long, teasing strokes before shifting his attention back on Yunho. 

“Now tell me what’s wrong, baby boy,” he said in a low voice that shot a wave of arousal straight to Yunho’s core. Yunho felt his whole face flush. Part of him wanted to will it away.

He paused for a second, unsure of how to even form the words, before blurting out, “Hyung, we’re boyfriends, right? We’re dating?” Hongjoong’s rhythm faltered and Yunho winced, the older man clearly caught completely off guard by the question. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, and once again he pulled himself away completely. In any other situation Yunho would giggle at the way his hyung was sitting on his haunches beside him, but the swirling doubt in his mind combined with the devastated look on Hongjoong’s face made him feel hot with shame and self loathing. Those were clearly the Worst Possible Words he could have chosen. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t… I’m ruining the mood.” 

Tears were rolling down Yunho’s face at a consistent rate now and Hongjoong’s heart broke at the raw vulnerability in his expression. This was clearly something that had been going on for a while and Hongjoong cursed himself for his lack of attentiveness earlier. 

“Nonononono, Yunho, baby, look at me. Of _ course _ we’re boyfriends. What— why would you think otherwise?” A comforting hand found its way into Yunho’s minty hair, rubbing slow, soothing circles into his scalp. “Where is this coming from?”

“Um. Some of my friends don’t think we’re dating. They keep just calling you my sugar daddy be-because you buy me nice things but they’ve never met you.” Yunho sniffled. “They uh, they don’t believe I could be dating someone like you.” Hongjoong sighed deeply and shifted so he was laying down next to Yunho on the plush bedsheets. The sex was all but forgotten, the elder’s focus shifting to comforting his distraught boyfriend.

“Yunho, I mean this with full respect, but your friends are fucking idiots.” Yunho chuckled wetly and leaned further into Hongjoong’s touch. “I’m sorry though. I should have noticed this was bothering you sooner. I know I’ve been busy with work but that’s not an excuse for not spending as much time with you, and not something I should have tried to amend with Gucci belts.” 

“‘S okay, hyung, it’s not your fault. I could have said something too,” Yunho mumbled into Hongjoong’s chest. “I love you, Joong.”

“I love you more, Yunho-yah. Don’t ever let your idiot friends make you think otherwise.” The pair fell into silence as Yunho shook in Hongjoong’s arms. The overwhelming and unexpected rush of emotions had exhausted them both, and soon they fell asleep, locked in each other’s grasp, as the crisp moonlight bathed them through the cracks in the curtains. 

—————

Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Wooyoung lived together in an apartment just off campus. Because of this, they had been nominated as the Official Holders of All Parties and Gatherings. Yunho had been there too many times to count, and the apartment honestly felt more familiar to him than his own dorm room. 

So why was he so damn nervous? Yunho tightened his grip on Hongjoong’s hand as the couple walked up to the apartment complex and swallowed anxiously. Hongjoong, absolute saint that he was, stopped walking to pull Yunho into a warm hug. 

“Stop panicking, baby, these are your friends. You’ve known them for years. They’ve known _ you _ for years. It’s gonna be fine,” he whispered softly into Yunho’s broad chest. “They’ll probably be happy for you more than anything.”

“I mean you’re right, hyung, but that’s not what I'm scared of.”

“What are you scared of, then?”

—————

“HOLY FUCKING _ SHIT, _SAN, LOOK AT HIM! THAT’S A WHOLE MAN RIGHT THERE. OUR BABY YUNHO ALL GROWN UP, DATING FUCKING MODELS AND SHIT. I’M GOING TO FUCKING W E E P.”

“I’m literally older than you, Wooyoung. Shut up.” Yunho sulked, voice muffled by the rim of his beer bottle.

“Okay but hyung, he’s pretty and all, but how’s the dick game?” 

“Jongho I swear to go-“ 

“I haven’t had any complaints yet,” Hongjoong chimed in with a smug grin. Yunho groaned. Introducing his boyfriend to his friends was a mistake. Maybe they would have been better off thinking he was a sugar daddy. 


End file.
